Big Brother: Season 1: Mushroom Madness
by Champ 15
Summary: Big Brother has arrived. 16 Houseguest compete for the 500,000 coin prize. 1 will come on top in the end. You have a chance to shift the game, read inside for details. Disclaimer: I do not own Big Brother, CBS, Nintendo, or Mario.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm Back!

Well, I kind of am, I really didn't take a long trip, I just haven't had anything to write. But after watching the new season of Big Brother, I came up with an awesome idea for a fanfic. The twist is kind of stupid, but it should be fun too. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Big Brother: Season 1: Mushroom Madness**

"Good evening," said the toad with the long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a long red looking dress and her cap matched her brown hair, "I am Julie T. and I am pleased to announce that Big Brother is watching a group of sixteen strangers from the Mushroom Kingdom… and it is going to involve drama, friendship, and betrayal…"

* * *

"_It is a house like no other,"_ said the announcer, _"where fifty nine cameras watch your every move, and seventy six microphones capture your every sound, this is the big brother house._

"_Tonight a group of new house guests will enter this house all with one goal in mind, to be the last one standing and claim the five hundred thousand coin prize. They will be cut off from the outside world for three months, without knowing about anything going on outside._

"_Every week, the house guest will compete for food, luxury, and most importantly… power!_

"_Each week, they will vote for evict one of their own, in the end one of them will remain to receive the half a million dollar prize._

"_This is Big Brother Season 1: Mushroom Madness!"_

* * *

"Just a few days ago the house guests were surprised when they received their own invitation to the Big Brother house," Julie T. announced, "Let's check this out." The screen changed…

* * *

A contestant was playing his congas when he accidently smashed one, inside was a key to the Big Brother House.

"Heck yeah, I am going to big brother!" the young monkey cheered.

"I am Diddy Kong," the red capped monkey said, he was wearing a red shirt and he enjoyed playing drums for a living, "And I am going to smash the competition!"

* * *

A witch was in her mansion, gazing into the crystal ball. She thought that a key might be in her future and she was right.

"This is what I always wanted," the witch cried, "Big Brother here I come!"

"Greetings, I am Merlee," Merlee, the red and yellow dressed future -seeing witch smirk, "And I see a winner in the future."

* * *

A ragged looking warrior was relaxing in his house until he heard the door bell and saw his key to the Big Brother House.

"Unbelievable," he cheered, "This is unbelievable!"

"My name is Geno," the blue cloaked pale pumpkin face warrior announced, "And this warrior, is going to defeat the competition."

* * *

A golfer was hitting her golf balls to the extreme, and then she went over to get a glass of water when she instead saw a key to the Big Brother House.

"Oh my gosh," she screamed, "I AM GOING TO BIG BROTHER!"

"Hey y'all, my name is Azalea," Azalea had that red hair and blue eye look, "And don't plan on getting a par, only a hole in one!"

* * *

A sphere looking creature was walking late at night when she ended up tripping on her own Big Brother House key.

"What the- OH MY GOSH! IT IS A BIG BROTHER KEY! OH MY GOSH I AM GOING TO DIE!" She lit up like a star.

"I am Starlow," the star lighting sphere shape creature chuckled, "And I am going to light up the competition."

* * *

The famous man himself just got done with a long day. He went to his house to drink some coffee only to find out that it was a key to the Big Brother House inside his cup.

"No way! Are you for real?" the red capped plumber gasped, "No way!"

"It's a me Mario," the red plumber in his normal casual overalls announced, "And I plan to clear up the competition."

* * *

A koopa was getting her nails done when one of the citizens surprised her with a key to the Big Brother House.

"Is this… for me? OH MY! EEK!" the koopa girl screamed.

"Hey everyone, my name is Koopie Koo," the girl had red hair and a beautiful green bow in her hair, "And this hairdresser, doesn't mind messing things up!"

* * *

A star in the Sky noticed that a Big Brother Key was flying in the air, he was interested in claiming it and was even more surprised that his name was on it.

"This is… for me?" the blue star gasped, "No way!"

"I am Muskular," the blue sailor hat star said, "And this star has the sky and the water watching over me, be very afraid!"

* * *

A girl was sitting in her office building typing away and distracting her red looking friend when he threw the Big Brother key in her face.

"Oh what the heck Red was that for?" she asked until she realized that it was a key to the house, "OMG!"

"Hey I am Ashley," the black hair red dress hard worker said, "And if you mess with me I'll send you the devil himself…"

* * *

Another Koopa was getting ready to sit on his throne when he realized that something sharp was under him, or something in the shape of a key.

"This is my ticket to victory, please be-" the koopa pleaded as he grabbed what it was, "YES! I am going to be on Big Brother!"

"You should know me by now, I am Bowser Jr.," the Prince smirked, "I might not burn down the house, but I have a paintbrush if needed."

* * *

A Princess from far far away was eating some waffles when the butler brought over her key to the Big Brother. She squealed with joy.

"You have to be kidding me!" the princess cried, "They actually chose me!?"

"My name is Éclair," the princess in the brown dress smiled, "And I am going to prove that good people deserve to win."

* * *

At another far far away location, a prince was working on some of his responsibilities as prince until he saw that he too, obtained a key to the Big Brother House.

"The Prince is in the house," the bean looking prince cheered.

"You can call me Peasley," the prince said who was skateboarding through his castle, "And I am going to rule the competition."

* * *

A gambling creature was stacking his cards and at the top of one of his decks he noticed that there was a key to the Big Brother House, something he would have never guessed.

"Game on," he smirked, "Game on!"

"I am Croco," the creature in the red top hat laughed, "And I am going show these houseguests how to play a real game!"

* * *

A toad was working in a hotel when one of the customers just handed her a key to the house. She started screaming with joy.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! I GOT A KEY TO THE HOUSE!" The Toad was too excited to think about what was going to happen.

"Hi, I am Toadette," the toad in the pigtails and pink dress smiled, "And this girl, could easily check you out!"

* * *

A strange looking guy was working on an invention when he realized that the key to the Big Brother house was on the top of the greatest invention he has ever built.

"Buh huh huh, I got a key!" the strange man cheered, "Looks like I am going to be on the show."

"I am Lord Crump," the short man in the purple mask and red suit with x's on it said, "And I am going to build myself to be the winner."

* * *

A captain was stealing money from a treasure chest when she realized that the only thing in it was the key to the Big Brother house.

"All of this for a key?" she complained, "Eh, whatever it must be a sign that I am going to win."

"This girl is named Captain Syrup," the long brown haired captain announced, "And my plan is to win the treasure myself."

* * *

"I only have an hour to pack?" asked Merlee, who was gazing in her crystal ball.

"Well I better get started!" Lord Crump said as he ran with his new Big Brother suit case.

"I have so many things to pack!" Koopie Koo, who was already in her bedroom, said, "So many shoes, accessories, and shirts- I hope it all fits?"

"I feel like people pack so much, I mean I don't know how it is possible?" asked the star Muskular. He did not have much to pack.

"SO MUCH STUFF!" Toadette laughed, "I don't even know how I am going to fit it all in here- wait, am I looking for a showmance this summer?"

"Heck yeah, I would love a girl!" Bowser Jr. responded, "Someone who is cute, and funny, and someone I can relate too well."

"Well I am a Prince," Peasley responded, "And the only way I can be a King is to marry a Princess."

"I mean- I am the Princess after all," Éclair responded, "Why wouldn't I want to grow up and live as an old royal person."

"I need to make sure that I bring my congas," Diddy Kong said, "Because music is what makes me feel better every day."

"Oh my there are so many things I hate," Starlow complained, "Some people, but I hate loud annoying noises, so there better be nothing."

"Most people are going on this show for an adventure," Captain Syrup complained, "And that is not why you should go on this show, therefore I think they should be evicted first."

"I know I am a plumber, but the main reason why I wanted to go on the show in the first place is that I could go on an adventure," Mario said to the camera with honesty.

"I mean I want the money but I also want to have fun- and I think that should do it with packing!" Azalea started walking out the door.

"I'll miss you Red, but don't worry, I am sending them to you if they double cross me," Ashley joked with her friend Red.

"Looks like I am leaving," Geno said after he grabbed all of his stuff and walked out of the door. He was excited to start the competition.

"PEACE OUT EVERYONE!" yelled Croco, "The next time you see me, let's hope that I am much richer."

* * *

"It looks like a good looking crowd this year, and I doubt we will be disappointed," Julie T. announced, "And now let's bring them in for the very first time. While they have never met, they will not be allowed to speak to each other until they enter the Big Brother House." First to enter was Prince Peasley, everyone else followed his footsteps and Bowser Jr. was the last one to arrive by the Big Brother House entrance.

"Hello Houseguests," Julie announced.

"Hey Julie!" most of them responded.

"Glad to see that you are all excited for the Big Brother season. Please take a minute and look around you. The person standing in front of you could be your new best friend, while the person behind you could be your worst enemy." The contestants took a minute to admire their surroundings.

"Now once you go into the Big Brother House, you will not come out until you are evicted, or you are the winner of the 500,000 coins prize." The group cheered.

"Now it's time for you guys to say good bye to the outside room, and enter the Big Brother house. The first four to enter the Big Brother house are… Diddy Kong, Starlow, Azalea, and Peasley." The four of them started to walk to the entrance of the house and opened the doors to get inside.

* * *

"WOW! HOLY COW! THIS IS AMAZING!" Starlow cried. Looking around at the very fancy looking house, "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Quick, we need to find some beds!" Peasley said, the three of the others agreed and starting looking for a bedroom.

"Here is one," Azalea shouted, "It looks nice, I think I am going to take it!" It was a colorful bedroom with three beds.

"Me too, I like this bed!" Starlow shouted. Diddy Kong also took the other bed while Prince Peasley went in the other room where the beds were slightly bigger.

"I couldn't believe what the house looked like," said Diddy Kong to the confession camera, "It was amazing looking, and the fact that I am actually on this show is unbelievable. I just have to make sure I align with good people to make it to the end."

* * *

"The next four to enter," Julie T. announced, "Are… Mario, Merlee, Koopie Koo, and Muskular. Go on to your new home!" The four of them grabbed their bags and walked into the Big Brother House.

The remaining eight just stood there, hoping they weren't in the last entering group.

Everyone cheered when they walked into the house.

* * *

"THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!" "I AM ACTUALLY HERE!" "WAIT- I NEED A BED!"

Koopie Koo and Muskular started running to the third room, the undiscovered one and claimed the beds. There were two other beds in that room. Meanwhile Mario and Merlee ran into the room with Peasley and claimed the two other beds.

"Hey who are you again?" Merlee asked the Prince.

"I am the one and only Princes Peasley, it is good to have you in my presences." Merlee kind of had an odd impression on him.

"The Prince guy that has a weird looking face… yeah, not so good impression on him," Merlee admitted in the Diary Room, "And I am started to regret sharing a bedroom with him- NO, not because of that. Just because he makes me feel… uncomfortable."

"This is SO exciting," Koopie Koo cheered, "I mean, who does not want to be a part of Big Brother? THIS IS AWESOME!"

* * *

"The next four to enter the Big Brother House," Julie T. announced, the eight were hoping they were picked, "Are Ashley, Croco, Éclair, and Geno. Head on inside!"

The remaining four were disappointed about not being the next group but the other four quickly ran inside.

* * *

"Oh wow," Ashley first said when she walked in, "This is unbelievable!"

"Hurry up! You need to get a bed!" Azalea shouted to Ashley. Ashley did not really think about that until she snapped in game mode.

"Where could I get a bed?" Ashley asked. Just then she noticed Éclair, Croco, and Geno went straight to the last room.

"You can put your stuff on my bed for now," Azalea said, "I really don't care really."

"Why thank you!" Ashley said.

"Right away I knew that I needed to make sure I was friendly and not creepy," Ashley admitted to the ones reading, "Azalea was definitely someone that I wanted to socialize well with when I saw her and who knows, maybe us two girls can be in an alliance."

Éclair and Croco claimed the two remaining bed and Geno noticed the three sleeping bags that were against the wall. He chuckled.

"Guess I am on the floor for tonight," Geno sighed. Croco was glad that he was not on the floor.

* * *

"And the final group to enter the house," announced Julie T., "Will be Toadette, Bowser Jr., Syrup, and Lord Crump. Go ahead and enjoy the Big Brother House."

The four of them walked inside the Big Brother House. The game was just beginning for these sixteen houseguests.

* * *

"We are here at last," Bowser Jr. announced when he walked in, everyone laughed.

"I am assuming that there are no beds left?" Lord Crump asked Mario, he shook his head.

"There are two more sleeping bags, but that is it. Or you can just sleep with someone else," Croco suggested. Captain Syrup started running around looking for the sleeping bags.

"I do not like sharing my bed with other people," Captain Syrup spoke, "So immediately I was like, get a sleeping bag, get a sleeping bag. I did end up getting one, but I think it was Bowser Jr. who did not end up getting one, and I think the Toad girl did not get one either."

"Eh, I don't mind sleeping under the kitchen table," joked the young koopa.

"I would join you, but the table just does not seem like the right place to go," admitted Toadette, Bowser Jr. laughed. Toadette honestly did not want to sleep on the floor on the first night, but she did not want to snuggle up with some guy stranger either.

"I have not really gotten to know the houseguests well, so I think it would have been awkward asking to share a bed with someone… I don't know… well hopefully I will not be sleeping on the floor for a long time. Maybe one day I will get lucky," Toadette confessed.

"I think it is time for us to get to know each other," Diddy Kong said, "Why don't we head into the living room."

"Don't make me sit in one of the nomination chairs, I want to see if I could go the whole time," Starlow said in a cocky way. All of them eventually got into the living room. Diddy decide to sit in one of the nomination chairs as well as Éclair. Everyone else sat in the other chairs.

"Well I'll go first since I started rallying you all up," Diddy Kong said, "My name is Diddy Kong, I am 22 years old, and I am a Samba Congo type musician." Some people were very interested in his occupation.

"Where do you live?" asked Éclair, sitting next to him.

"Oh year, Bongo Jungle," Diddy Kong said.

"Diddy Kong, he seems like an interesting fellow but at the same time I hate his personality and I hate his occupation," Starlow admitted, "So I don't know if I am going to like this guy or if I am going to want to vote him off soon."

"Okay my turn, I am Éclair, I am actually a Princess from Waffle Kingdom," there were a lot of interesting noises in the background, "And I am 28 years old. And I am not one of those perfectionists either." She and a few others started laughing.

"I am Starlow," the sphere bright creature said, "And what I do for a living is travel around the world, so I do not have a place of residence as of the moment, and I am 26 years old." Some were impressed with Starlow.

"I think Starlow does have potential to go very far in this competition," thought Croco, "But not because of her talents, but because of her personality. I would not align with her but I could easily see people considering her as an annoying floater."

"Do I think Starlow could be a floater, heck yeah!" responded Koopie Koo.

"Starlow seems like a cool person," thought Mario, "But I think that she is going to try the floating strategy. Not so sure if it will work."

"Okay my name is Croco," the crocodile with the red hat said, "And I am a Professional Gambler and have been for 19 years. I pretty much live in Lucky Casino and I am 35 years old. And unfortunately, I do not have any bartender gambling skills."

"Hey everyone I am Koopie Koo, but you can call me Koopie," she smiled, "I am 23 years old and I currently work as a hairdresser in Petalburg, and also I am engaged to the most amazing boyfriend ever."

"Ahh, that is so cute!" Toadette smiled.

"I don't talk about boys much because in all fairness, I am just upset that I do not have one," Toadette confessed, "I mean- I want one but I just cannot seem to lay my eyes on one. I think it's cute people have boyfriends and girlfriends, but I want one so bad!"

"Oh it's a Mario time," he joked, "Okay- I am Mario. I am 31 years old, and I am a plumber as well as a super hero." A ton of people were interested in Mario's talent, even though many of the houseguests know him.

"I actually have never met Mario before," Ashley said in the Dairy Room, "So meeting him for the first time is actually cool. I know that most of the houseguests have a background history with him once, but this is really cool."

"I am Toadette, I think that I might be the youngest of the group. I am 19 years old and I work in the Toad Town hotel as one of the checkout hosts, and I am single." Everyone started to laugh.

"Okay Toadette is hands down the cutest girl on this season," Bowser Jr. admitted without a problem, "A close second would be Éclair but she is too old for me and another pick would be Azalea but she is too tall for me. I don't know what Toadette thinks of me though…"

"I was thinking that I might be the only single one in this game because every other girl is prettier then me," Merlee thought, "But then I thought about Starlow and now I am like yeah- I think many of us are single as well."

"Okay, my name is Ashley," said the long black haired girl, "I work on graphics and designing for the Wario Ware Inc. I am 25 and I live in Wario City… yeah, I know it's not too impressive." Some people chuckled because she was totally correct.

"Okay I am Bowser Jr.," the koopa prince said, "And I actually thought I would be the only Prince but I am not, which is cool. I am 20 and I also work on Artwork when I am bored." Peasley was also glad that he was not the only prince in the Big Brother House.

"It is cool that there is another prince in the house," Peasley said, "And I think that maybe the two of us could work well together… or maybe not. Who knows, there is the chance that we will be saying how there is only one prince allowed in the Big Brother house."

"I think eventually all of the people who are boss are going to think that there is one of them allowed in the house," Syrup remarked, "And I think Bowser Jr. and Prince Peasley will start that feud. And I will take them both down."

"Umm… I am Merlee," said the witch, "And I am a gypsy, witch, physic person, whatever you would like to call me." Everyone started to laugh.

"I'll just call you Merlee," Peasley laughed.

"And I am 35, maybe the oldest, not so sure and I live in Gloom Valley," Merlee concluded and then she looked at the other Prince.

"Okay, I am Prince Peasley. I am 33 years old, have been ruling BeanBean Kingdom for 25 years, which has been an honor for me." Prince Peasley had nothing else to say besides that.

"I think it is cool that we have a Prince playing this game," Geno confessed, "Because he has so much money, he might be a target. Same goes for the junior kid. It kind of helps me out here because I do not have much money like the rest of them."

"Hello everyone, I am the one and only Captain Syrup," she announced, "I am 30 years old and I am a captain who travels and finds treasure. Unfortunately I spend most of my time in Wario City." Ashley laughed.

"I do not have full trust for Captain Syrup just because of her looks," Muskular thought out loud, "Which is weird for me to say because I should not be judging but I do not like anything about her, so I better watch out because she might be the one to backstab me."

"Well, I am Geno," the warrior announced, "I am the oldest, at 44 years old. So I beat you out Merlee. I am a soon to be retired warrior from Star Road. Interesting place, great people. So glad to meet you all." Geno looked at Muskular.

"Well he is from Star Road and I am from Star Haven," announced Muskular. Everyone started to laugh at Muskular's semi-joke.

"I really don't have a good opinion as of Muskular right now," Lord Crump thought, "He just gives me mixed vibes. I do not think I will be working with this guy as of right now."

"Muskular is what I would call the interesting cast member of the season," concluded Azalea.

"I am Muskular, I have no determined age and I am a Heaven Star Keeper."

"My turn, finally," joked Crump, "Well I am the Lord Crump. I am sometimes a jerk but in reality I can be a nice guy. I currently live on the Moon and I am an inventor. And I am 33 years old."

"That's interesting," Éclair noted. Finally it was Azalea's turn, the last house guest.

"My name is Azalea, I am 22 years old. I have no boyfriend, I am not that rich, and I am currently ranked number two on the golfing chart. And I live on Blooper Bay. And who is ready to party all night!" Everyone cheered, even though they would soon be ready for the first twist of the summer.

* * *

"During the season the houseguests will be dealing with many twists as the motto of Big Brother is expect the unexpected," Julie T. announced, "However on this season, they will not be hit hard with a big twist that will shape the game, but tonight… they will have the power to change the first week up just a bit. Let's give the news to the houseguests."

She looked at the screen with the sixteen houseguests and then she pressed her button so she could talk to them on the screen.

* * *

"_HELLO HOUSEGUESTS!"_ Julie T. said on the television screen.

"It's Julie T." "Hey Julie!" "How is it going?" "HI JULIE!" "Hello Julie T." "Oh joy…"

"_Well I hope that everything is going well In the Big Brother House, and I hope that you are all getting along with each other,"_ Julie T. announced, _"In just a few minutes, we are actually going to compete in our first Head of Household Competition!"_ Some of the houseguests were getting excited, hoping that they would claim the power in the first week.

"_However, in Big Brother we have a motto, expect the unexpected, and are you guys ready to hear what the twist of the summer is?"_ Everyone started nodding their heads.

"_Well… this summer… it's going to be a little bit different. This twist may not be a major twist, but it will for sure change the way that some of you might want to play the game. Every week, viewers at home will get the chance to vote for one of you as the Big Brother Star. As the Big Brother Star, you will be allowed to enter the Star Room, perhaps one of the most powerful rooms in this house. It is located next to the Head of Household Room. In the Star Room, you will get to choose one of two special options that will help, or potentially hurt your own game play. I'll leave you with that, now in just a few minutes you will embark to the backyard and compete in your first Head of Household Competition." Everyone started cheering._

"_Well I will leave you with that, now let's get ready to compete in the competition!" _Julie T. announced and the television screen turned off.

"Well that's an interesting twist," Éclair broke the ice, "It looks like we are going to have the please the viewers." Everyone nodded.

"Eh, please the viewers? Not my problem," Starlow laughed.

"I don't think I will have a hard time getting access to that Star Room," Starlow remarked to the camera, "I think if people see me for who I am they would have no problem voting for me."

"Well, I guess we need to head outside for the HOH competition," Peasley said.

"May the odds be ever in your favor," Lord Crump remarked, "Oh, they will be in mine." Captain Syrup chuckled and Lord Crump gave her a weird look. All of the houseguests headed outside and waited to hear Julie T. give out instructions.

* * *

"_It hasn't even been an hour yet and the Head of Household Competition is about to begin," Julie T. announced to the viewers, "Let's see how they do..."_ Julie T. looked at the television screen and turned on the announcer pad.

* * *

"_Hello Houseguests, are you ready for your first Head of Household Competition of the Summer?"_ Everyone cheered.

"_In order to win Head of House this week, you are going to have to prove to me that you want it. You will all be standing on a pedestal five feet above the water. It will start to rise, lower, move, and worst of all… spin. The last person remaining will be crowned the new Head of House. Now let's get on those pedestals."_ The Houseguests all climbed up to one of the sixteen platforms and waited for the competition to begin.

"_The competition begins right now," _Julie T. announced, the platforms started moving. It was game on.

* * *

**00:00:01**

The sixteen houseguests were on the platforms and they slowly started moving up and down, they were not spinning yet.

"I feel as if this competition might take a while," Peasley acknowledged.

"Maybe it won't once it starts to take gear," joked Muskular. Peasley nodded, he wanted to win the first Head of House badly.

"This first challenge was obviously about endurance," Prince Peasley said in the diary room, "Endurance as in how bad do you want this win? I want the first win bad because it guarantees my safety for another week. No one wants to be gone on week 1. I don't."

Some people were actually getting bored quite easily during the challenge.

"I really would rather be doing something else then this," complained Koopie Koo, "I mean, we could have had something where I didn't have to keep my balance."

"Are you bad at standing up straight?" Starlow asked, causing Captain Syrup to laugh.

"Uh… No- But I'm more of a trivia type of person…"

* * *

**00:31:19**

_"Houseguests!"_ Julie T.'s voice said in the background, _"You have survived for thirty minutes and now it is time to shake things up."_ Just then the platforms started shaking and spinning.

"WHOA!" shouted one of the houseguests were tried to maintain concentration, but another fell off right away.

"ARGH!" screamed Captain Syrup, the first one out of the challenge, "THIS WAS STUPID!" Just then another fell off. Diddy Kong face planted into the water, causing Éclair to get soaking wet.

"Wow…" she said, "I would have liked a warning." She then laughed. She turned around and noticed that Geno has fallen into the water too, and so has Merlee.

"I was disappointed that I was out so early," Merlee sighed, "I had a vision that I would not win the first Head of Household, but I also had a vision that I won something… maybe the game in general, that would be nice."

* * *

**00:44:43**

Four houseguests were out, twelve were remaining. The platforms were spinning at a slow pace but then at a random moment a dash of water exploded from the air causing the houseguests to freak out and some fell in the water.

"That's got to suck," Diddy Kong joked as Azalea, Starlow, Lord Crump, and Koopie all came out of the water. Koopie was the most disappointed.

"I know I will be a girly girl for saying this," Koopie said in the DR, "But my hair was so pretty and I got it so nice just for the show and now it is ruined. Thanks a lot Big Brother."

The pedestals were spinning faster and it caused Muskular to lose his balance and fall off, leaving seven people left in the game.

* * *

**01:07:58**

The nine houseguests that were eliminated were waiting off to the side. All curious to see who the first Head of Household was going to be.

The other seven were trying their best to secure a spot for another week and win the Head of Household. The platforms started rising a bit. And one Houseguest surprisingly lost her balance.

"Good try Éclair," Starlow said to her as she got out of the water.

"Eh, it's okay…" she sighed, even though she was a bit disappointed.

* * *

**01:32:40**

Time was ticking and the six people left were not giving up so easily. Toadette and Ashley were struggling, as they were the only two girls left. Mario was struggling a bit, and so was Croco. Peasley was trying his best and so was Bowser Jr., but at a surprising moment he jumped in.

"One of you can win it," he said when he jumped off. Some of the Houseguests were surprised.

"I really did not want that first win," admitted Bowser Jr. later on, "I think it would right off the bat make me look like an instant target. So I decided to jump when I had the chance."

The platforms started going at a fast speed and caused another houseguest to fall off.

"NO!" Toadette screamed as she plunged into the water.

* * *

**02:00:03**

It has now been two hours and Ashley, Croco, Mario, and Peasley were going hard for that first Head of Household win.

However Big Brother wanted to make it hard so the speed went from constant to maximum.

"Oh (censored)," cried Ashley when she plunged into the water, leaving the guys to battle it out for the first win. But just then someone else fell in.

"Oh poor Peasley," Azalea cried, "He wanted that win so badly." Croco and Mario were left to battle it out for the win.

"I won't put you up," Mario said to Croco, "I have no intentions of making up lies in this game. I will not put you up."

"So an early alliance?" Croco asked Mario, he nodded.

"The two of us and we can each bring in one," Mario said to Croco, making sure no one else was looking, "I'm cool with that, and it gives you a chance to be Head of House next week."

"So Mario and I talked about making an alliance, the two of us and two other people of our choice which could help out us in a good way. Some early bonds have proven to be successful," Croco said, "And I think this one may be a good choice."

Croco dropped. Mario raised his hands in victory.

_"Congratulations Mario, you are the new Head of Household!"_ Mario cheered and he was greeted with hugs when he got out of the challenge area. Everyone was so glad that he won, including himself.

"I won the first Head of Household!" Mario cheered, "This is incredible, and this will definitely help me out get farther in the game. I am so excited to have gotten the Head of Household Key! This is unbelievable."

* * *

"Well it looks like our first episode is coming to an end," Julie T. announced, "But the Houseguests still have a ton awaiting them. And you too, you guys get to vote on who gets crowned this week's Big Brother Star. I'm Julie T. good night!"

* * *

**It's Your Turn ,**

**You have seen their first impressions, and now you get to vote on who will be this week's Big Brother Star, giving them access to the Star Room and giving them options on how to change the Big Brother Game. Vote on Champ 15's Profile or Leave a Review, Send a PM, or do all three. Vote for any of the following guests:**

**Ashley, Azalea, Bowser Jr., Croco, Diddy Kong, Éclair, Geno, Koopie, Lord Crump, Mario, Merlee, Muskular, Peasley, Starlow, Syrup, Toadette**

* * *

Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed the episode. Like mentioned there are three ways to vote on who gets the BBStar Award and if you want you can do all three. Voting will close on THURSDAY AUGUST 26th. Also, for the first time ever, there will be live feeds. Check out my profile for live access to what is going on, or just wait if you want to be spoiler free. All evictions will be live.


	2. Week 1: Part 2

_Previously on Big Brother… _

_16 New and Determined Houseguests entered the Big Brother House for the chance to win half a million dollars_

_Among them, the famous plumber, the koopa hairstylist, the gambling crocodile, the inventor, and a greedy captain-ette…_

_They were shocked to learn that this season, they would be competing for not only the money, but they were competing to impress the viewers to let them get access into the Star Room. _

_The Star Room being a room which the houseguest could change up the game…_

_At the first Head of Household competition, Mario and Croco battled it out but after they cracked a deal, it was the plumber who won Head of Household!_

_Tonight, tensions start to rise between some of the Houseguests, while others begin forming the first alliances of the summer, and who will Mario nominate for eviction, it all happens tonight on Big Brother!_

* * *

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_I won't put you up," Mario said to Croco, "I have no intentions of making up lies in this game. I will not put you up."_

"_So an early alliance?" Croco asked Mario, he nodded. _

"_The two of us and we can each bring in one," Mario said to Croco, making sure no one else was looking, "I'm cool with that, and it gives you a chance to be Head of House next week." Croco dropped. Mario raised his hands in victory. _

"_Congratulations Mario, you are the new Head of Household!" Mario cheered and he was greeted with hugs when he got out of the challenge area._

* * *

**Day 1**

"Good job, Mario!" "You deserve it!" "Mario is number one!" "AWESOME JOB!"

"Thanks everyone," Mario smiled, "It means a lot to me!"

"So I ended up winning the first Head of Household which is pretty awesome," Mario said in the DR, "It means that I am safe for a week, I think the worst part is being in charge of kicking someone out, because it means that I have blood on my hands for Week 2."

"I am excited to see your Head of Household room," Toadette cheered, "I bet it will be awesome!'

"Yeah, I am looking forward to it too," Croco replied.

"So I could have won the HOH competition but at this point I need to show my true generosity side," Croco said in the Diary Room, "I need people to like me, and they don't need to know that I am some crazy lunatic… some might think that already, but I need to stay strong right now and need to guarantee myself safety a few weeks before I look like a big threat and kick butt at the HOH competitions."

* * *

Soon everyone went inside the House, getting to know each other a little bit more. Peasley and Bowser Jr. were both outside playing pool.

"Man, you are pretty good at this game," Bowser Jr. said to the other prince, "Back where I am from; everyone calls me a champion at this game."

"It's kind of the opposite at my kingdom," Peasley responded, "I have a ton of friends who like to play pool and they are really good." Peasley hit the white ball and knocked out two of his required numbers.

"I didn't know that we had a pool table!" announced Azalea who walked outside.

"Do you play pool?" Bowser Jr. asked her, she shook her head.

"Golf is my sport," Azalea laughed, "But I do like to enjoy a nice relaxation time at the pool. I'm glad we have one of those here." Bowser Jr. chuckled.

"I'm not going to lie when I say that I usually do not form bonds with the types of people that we have here in the house," Azalea confessed, "So I am going to try and get to know everyone well, because I don't want my head on the chopping block and if it, I'll need votes to stay."

* * *

In the kitchen was Ashley, Toadette, Geno, Muskular, and Éclair. They were enjoying spaghetti that Éclair made for them and all of the other houseguests, but they were not to hungry yet to enjoy it.

"This is really good Éclair," Muskular said to the princess.

"Yeah, fine recipe it is," Geno responded, "I don't think that I have tasted anything like it before."

"I'm glad that you like it!" Éclair smiled, "It's one of my favorites."

"I come from a pretty far away place, but I do like to cook," Éclair said in the Diary Room, "I don't think that it will personally help out my game play, but I think that it will help me get to know the houseguests a little bit more… I already socialized with a few of them."

"So Ashley, what exactly do you do again?" Toadette asked, "I know you said that you work in Wario City but what exactly do you do?"

"I create games, I do paper work, I pretty much work for the boss himself," Ashley answered, "But I do… like to work for him, he is an- interesting guy."

"He seems like it," Toadette responded, "But I heard that some strange things do down in Wario City." Ashley nodded, some strange things do.

"I don't really want to tell anyone that I am related to some of the craziest and meanest witches alive," Ashley said in the Diary Room, "Because I don't want people like Toadette or Starlow to freak out and target me. I want to play this game as my own individual person and not be judged by others."

Just then a voice came out of the Diary Room, "WHO WANTS TO SEE MY HOH ROOM?!" Everyone in the kitchen started cheering.

* * *

Everyone eventually met up with the plumber who led the stairs and opened up the Head of Household Room. Mario could not believe his eyes. The room was fantastic.

"OH MY GOSH!" "THIS IS SO COOL!" "I WANT TO BE HOH NOW!"

The room contained pictures of Mario's brother, girlfriend, and his friends. On display was a golden plunger, which he won six years ago. His favorite candy was on display and his whole refrigerator was full of spaghetti. His CD was the popular singer _"Koopa Mars."_

"I love the Koopa Mars CD, you are SO lucky!" Koopie Koo cheered, "They are like, totally awesome!"

"Your girlfriend is so pretty Mario," Azalea said when she picked up the picture of the blonde hair princess and the red capped plumber.

"And your brother is… kind of attractive," Captain Syrup admitted, "Is he taken?" Mario nodded and the Captain pouted.

"You LOVE spaghetti I take it?" Geno asked, "Did you try Éclair's spaghetti that she made downstairs?" Mario looked at Éclair.

"You made spaghetti? And I'm not eating it?" Everyone started laughing.

"I enjoyed looking at Mario's HOH gifts," Merlee said in the DR, "He has a very cool history. I thought that plunger was really creative. He also got a letter from his girlfriend back at home, which I thought was cool!"

"I cannot wait till I'M Head of Household," Starlow said, "I might come sleep on your bed tonight it looks so nice!"

"To the Head of Household!" Croco cheered, everyone else celebrated the toast to the new Head of Household, Mario.

* * *

Soon everyone left the Head of Household Room except for Mario and Croco, the two of them needed to talk to each other.

"So are you still open with that deal?" Mario asked him, "Because to me, you are a cool guy and I would love to make an alliance with you?"

"I am still all for it!" Croco responded, "We could totally make it far, but we need two more people."

"Now that Mario and I had time alone, we had the chance to find two more new people to join our Day 1 Alliance," Croco confessed, "We both decided that we would each pick one person and approach them at different times."

"Who were you thinking?" asked Croco.

"I was thinking Éclair," Mario said, "Because she seems likeable, but at the same time I feel like she can be trusted and won't go behind our backs."

"Good thinking," Croco thought, "I was thinking Koopie Koo."

"Why her?" Mario asked, "I mean- I don't care, but do you think she has an advantage maybe over the others that will help us."

"I think she could be a floater in this game," Croco said, "And if someone in our alliance needs to be cut- she can be the one used…"

"That's not a bad idea…" Mario admitted, "Good thinking."

"Right now the only person that has talked to me about nominations is Croco," Mario admitted, "And that's okay with me, because if no one else talks to me… then why should I not nominate them? The only thing that worries me is that if I don't talk to them, they will come after me."

"I will work on Koopie if you can work on Éclair," Croco said to Mario. He nodded and the two of them shook on it. Mario turned on the television and noticed that Koopie and Éclair were both downstairs working on their hair.

"This is the perfect time to get them both," Croco announced, "I can go and get them." Mario nodded and Croco left the room.

* * *

Croco came back upstairs with Éclair and Koopie Koo. Éclair went for the sofa while Koopie went on the bed with Mario. Croco went and sat on one of the chairs.

"So Croco and I were thinking of this Day 1 alliance," Mario suggested, "And it would be the four of us to the end- and we were wondering if the two of you would be interested?"

"Umm… totally!" Koopie Koo said in an enthusiastic voice.

"I am all for it," Éclair said, "I haven't talked to anyone yet." Koopie nodded.

"I really liked this idea of a four person alliance right off the bat," Koopie Koo said, "It gives me the chance to get to work with some cool people, and I am aligned with the Head of Household, so he will for a fact not put me up for eviction."

"Should we have a name for this alliance?" joked Mario.

"Eh, The Alliance?" joked Éclair.

"I don't care really about the name, just the people." Croco joked, causing Koopie Koo to laugh in the background.

"Now, who were you thinking of nominating?" Éclair asked Mario, he shrugged.

"I was thinking the two people who very few people like just so that not many people will come after me when my reign is over," Mario suggested.

"Yeah, hopefully there is not like some super group getting involved," Koopie joked, "But if you were me Mario… put up Starlow. She is obnoxious, and I don't think that many people like her."

"Yeah, she kind of annoys me too," Croco sighed.

"The thing is though is that she is weak," Éclair said, "And she would be easy to manipulate if she was on our side… but I feel as if she is a wild card."

"Lord Crump is always an option," Mario suggested, "I mean- I don't know what his gameplay is but I can see him as a big threat down the road."

"Yeah, getting rid of him first might benefit us!" Koopie Koo cheered.

"So this alliance worked out well but now we have to work on figuring out who to nominated," Mario said to the camera, "And we need to make sure that we nominate the right people. I don't want people mad at me but I know it will eventually happen… so we will see."

* * *

In the lounge room, Captain Syrup and Starlow were both sitting around, both looked bored (or tired) to death.

"So we are in this house for three months and that means I'll be farther behind on my stupid quest," complained Syrup, "I promised that I would find the greatest treasure of Mushroom Kingdom but then I found out that I would be ten times richer going on this show if I win."

"Hey that's not bad," Starlow responded, "I wish that I was as rich as you."

"Of course you do," Captain Syrup laughed. Starlow chuckled. Merlee then entered the door and came and sat on the lounge.

"I think it would be cool to have a female alliance in this game," Merlee said in the Diary Room, "And we would have to knock out these guys one by one, but I think we could do it. It would be awesome, the only problem is that girls are catty so we need the best of the best… ones that won't argue."

"I really think we should have a girls night sometime this week," joked Merlee, "I mean you have such gorgeous nails you have to show me how you do them." Captain Syrup looked at her nails and then she smiled.

"Certainly Merla," Captain Syrup smiled.

"Merlee," she corrected, "But it's okay I'll go with whatever you want to call me."

"I think Merla-ee, is the strangest one of them all," Captain Syrup pouted, "I feel like she is trying to create some girls alliance. I can't tell the future, but that would not work out with me. I might actually try to get her up the block this week…"

Starlow got up and left the room, and then Captain Syrup did too. Mario however walked into the room right after the two girls left.

"Oh hey Merlee," Mario greeted, "How have you been?"

"Doing well," Merlee replied, "Trying to get to know everyone better but Syrup and Starlow kind of just left me alone… but I don't care." Mario chuckled.

"Well that's a good thing I guess," Mario responded, "Because we could do game talk?" Merlee smiled and laughed.

"I like Merlee," Mario mentioned in the DR, "She is nice, funny- kind of strange, but I think that for this first week I could trust her. Hopefully she won't turn on me if we make an alliance in the future. I want to also see what her ideal nominees would be."

"I think for this first round you should go after people that might be already posing as a threat," suggested Merlee, "Like I am not going to lie when I say that Lord Crump could be the biggest wild card. I did have a vision about that." Mario nodded.

"I thought of Crump, but I don't know if he is aligned with anyone that would go after me next week," Mario thought.

"I doubt so," Merlee responded, "But another person maybe to consider would be Diddy Kong. I think he could make it really far, but I feel like he is getting close to Bowser Jr. as well… they and Prince Peasley were chilling in the afternoon outside."

"I think he could make it really far, but I feel like he is getting close to Bowser Jr. as well… they and Prince Peasley were chilling in the afternoon outside."

"Yeah, maybe I should put up Prince Peasley and Bowser Jr. and do a battle of the prince thing," Mario suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea, but I think maybe you should let someone else do that and put up Crump and Diddy Kong." Mario nodded.

"Right now to me it looks like Crump is a major threat in this game and I think that it would not be such a bad idea to get him out early," thought Merlee, "I mean… I want to make sure that I am safe for a few weeks despite the fact that I am weak, so let's focus on the strong."

* * *

Toadette, Peasley, Bowser Jr., and Diddy Kong were all on the sofa that was located outside. All of them were getting a bit tired.

"So anyone else worried about the nominations?" Toadette asked, "Because I haven't had one on one time with Mario, which might be a bad thing on my part…"

"I haven't talked to him either," Diddy Kong said, "I want to but I haven't had the chance to."

"I think if we all want to secure our safety, one of them needs to talk to them before the nominations tomorrow," suggested Peasley.

"Eh, I can always do it," Bowser Jr. volunteered.

"I think it was my mistake not talking to Mario on the first night of his HOH victory," Diddy Kong sighed, "Because now I am afraid that maybe he will put me up for eviction and I will be gone on the first week. I mean this is my favorite game- I don't want to go home on week 1."

"Suggested Syrup and Starlow," Toadette suggested, "When you talk to him tomorrow. I think they are two people who don't want any business in this house and will probably self-evict if they are on the block." Bowser Jr. laughed.

"Yeah, I will see what I can do," Bowser Jr.

"So Bowser Jr., Diddy Kong, Peasley, and myself all seem to have a good bond together," Toadette confessed the next morning, "And therefore we have decided to call ourselves the Outcasts. Since we don't really know where we stand and at night, we ostracized ourselves from the house. I like the three of them but hopefully it won't hurt my game."

* * *

Mario got up early the next morning and right away there was a knock on the door, it was from Bowser Jr.

"Hey junior, how are you doing?" Mario asked the koopa prince.

"Doing well, thanks for asking," Bowser Jr. smiled as he walked on the couch.

"So what is up?"

"Well I haven't really talked to you about what your thoughts were and I was afraid that since we haven't talked that you might put me on the block," thought Bowser Jr., "So I thought I would talk to you about what you were thinking if that is okay."

"Oh yeah totally," coughed Mario, "Just let me get some spaghetti for breakfast first if you do not mind." Bowser Jr. laughed and nodded.

"So I volunteered myself out of the four of us to go and talk to Mario about what his head is thinking," Bowser Jr. said, "I mean I don't really like kissing up to someone but Mario is a cool guy and I don't think that I have to do that with him. I just need to make sure we are on the same page."

"Okay," Mario announced as he started eating spaghetti, "If you don't mind me asking, who are you ideal nominees for eviction… before I tell you anything."

"Syrup and Starlow." Bowser Jr. said right off the bat.

Mario nodded and then responded, "I've been thinking Starlow, because most people find her obnoxious and kind of rude, and Syrup is kind of the same way- but I feel like we should take out a bigger threat."

"Who is a bigger threat?" Bowser Jr. asked, Mario shrugged.

"Someone like Lord Crump or Diddy Kong," Mario suggested. Bowser Jr. got rallied up when Diddy Kong's name was mentioned.

"I think Diddy Kong is not really a strong competitor," Bowser Jr. suggested, "And I think it would be a waste of a nomination."

"Would it though?" Mario asked.

"Bowser Jr. obviously is in an alliance with Diddy Kong," Mario said, "It has to be the reason why he was constantly backing him up. I am kind of leaning towards him now because it would call for an interesting battle. I've heard plenty of names and despite what people have said, it will come down to me in the end."

"I mean in the end I have to do what is best for me," Mario sighed, "I don't think Diddy Kong is high up on my list but he might end up being." Bowser Jr. sighed.

"Well in the end I have to play my own game," Bowser Jr. said to Mario. Just then the door opened and Geno came into the room.

"Greetings," Geno said, "Was I interrupting something." Bowser Jr. shook his head and he got up and left.

"I tend to interrupt people often…" sighed Geno in the Diary Room.

* * *

Eventually it came time for the Nominations. Everyone but Mario was outside when he was in the Diary Room during that time. He then walked out and saw "Nominations Today" on the screen, which meant it was time for him to make a decision.

He looked at the memory wall, and saw 16 colorful faces, but he knew that eventually he would be at fault for turning on of the pictures black and white. He started grabbing the keys; he looked at Koopie's first.

"Being in an alliance with three others is a pretty good thing for me," _said Koopie Koo who was breathing heavily, _"But Mario is the HOH and he will be the one responsible for making the decisions regardless. I hope it's Starlow and Lord Crump, stick to the alliance."

Mario looked at the picture of Lord Crump, and then he took his key out of the memory wall as well.

"I did not get much time to talk to Mario," _Lord Crump admitted,_ "Actually, I got very little time at all. I'm pretty sure I just congratulated him for his win. But if I am nominated, I am going to do whatever I can to win that veto. Going home early is for losers."

Mario was holding fifteen keys and then he grabbed the last one out of the wall, which was Diddy Kong's.

"Mario could easily nominate me for eviction," _Diddy answered,_ "There is no doubt in my mind that he could nominate me. I hope not, I think that he won't just because I did okay in the challenge but then again no one is safe in the Big Brother house."

Mario started walking to the Head of Household Room, but before so he took a glance at the memory wall. First Starlow's picture, and then Captain Syrup's picture.

"Well it is what it is at this point, it is Mario's decision but he won't nominate me," _thought Starlow_, "I mean- I have done nothing to hurt him so why would he nominate me in the first place? One step at a time. One step at a time."

"I kind of wish that I won this first Head of Household because then I would have the power to do whatever I want," _Captain Syrup nodded, _"I haven't socialized with many of the Houseguests but I am an anti-social killer type person. I might not talk to you much, but I will have a good strategy… maybe after this nomination comes by."

Mario took a long time deciding the order of the key's. He had to make sure that he did this very carefully. In the end, Mario did what was best for him. He took the two nomination keys and shut then in the box, which was locked.

* * *

"Hey guys, it is time for the nomination ceremony," Mario announced to the Houseguests. One by one they all started entering and took a seat by the table. Mario then followed with all of the keys and he set them on the table.

"This is the nomination ceremony," Mario announced, "I have nominated two people for eviction. I will pull the first key to determine who is safe and they will pull the next key, and so first. I will go first…" Mario took a deep breath before he pulled the first key and announced who was safe.

"Croco, you are safe!"

"Thank you very much," Croco laughed to his buddy Mario. He then picked up the next key, "Geno, you are safe!"

"That's good, thanks Mario!" Geno said. Koopie looked worried that the four person alliance was not all safe in a row. Éclair didn't mind that though. Geno picked up the next key, "Azalea, you are safe!"

"Thanks Mario!" Azalea flirted, she then picked up the next key happy knowing she was safe, "Éclair, you are safe!"

Éclair nodded, thanked Mario and picked up the next week, "Muskular, you are safe!"

"That's good," joked Muskular, "Didn't want to be put up first." Bowser Jr. was getting nervous not only for himself, but for his alliance of Toadette, Diddy, and Peasley… however the next key brought good news.

"Bowser Jr., you are safe!"

"Thanks Mario," Bowser Jr. smiled, hoping the next key was someone in his alliance he picked it up fidgety only to find out it was Merlee's key.

"Merlee, you are safe!"

"YAY!" cheered Merlee. Some laughed but Syrup rolled her eyes, she was nervous about not having a key. Merlee picked up the next key, "Koopie, you are safe!"

Koopie smiled and thanked Merlee, and then she picked up the next key, "Ashley, you are safe!"

"Thank you very much," Ashley thanked the Head of Household. Four keys still remained, six people were getting nervous. Lord Crump was hoping his key would be next especially, but it wasn't…

"Toadette, you are safe!"

"Thank you so much Mario!" Toadette cheered and then she picked up the next key. Three were left up for grabs.

"Peasley, you are safe!" Toadette smiled. Peasley smiled too and he put one his key with pride. Syrup, Starlow, Lord Crump, and Diddy were all left. Peasley picked up the next key.

"Diddy, you are safe!" Diddy was so glad to be safe from eviction but three others were getting nervous. Lord Crump thought it would be an obvious choice for Syrup and Starlow but he was not so sure. Diddy picked up the final key.

"Syrup, you are safe!"

"That's good news," laughed Syrup as she put on the key. Starlow looked annoyed. Lord Crump was very disappointed. Mario then stood up from the table.

"Well, as you can see I nominated you Starlow and you Lord Crump for eviction," Mario announced, "I was surprised that I didn't get the chance to talk to many people before my nominations and therefore I had to make my own decisions. Starlow, you're fierce and feisty and have a winner type personality and Lord Crump you could be the biggest wild card in the game.

"So because of that I had to nominate both of you for eviction," Mario concluded, "This nomination ceremony is now adjourned." Everyone got up the table and they started hugging each other, or they just walked away from the kitchen.

"Wow Mario, you really just nominated me for eviction?" Starlow said dramatically in the DR, "Now I have a chance of going home and it is entirely your fault. Don't worry though; I am going to kick some butt at the next veto competition."

"Thank goodness that Mario didn't put up Diddy Kong," Bowser Jr. said, "Because that would have hurt this early bird alliance and he would have been the target next week. If I get the chance to play in the veto, I will make sure nominations stay the same."

"Mario found me to be a threat in this house?" Lord Crump asked, "That sucks because I'm pretty sure that I sucked at that last challenge. There must be some evil scheming going around and the fact that I am not in it really upsets me… game on Mario!"

_WHO DID YOU VOTE TO BE THE FIRST BIG BROTHER STAR OF THE SUMMER? AND WHO WILL WIN THE POWER OF VETO, AND WILL THEY WIN IT TO SAVE STARLOW OR LORD CRUMP! IT ALL HAPPENS NEXT TIME ON BIG BROTHER!_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well this concludes the second episode. Next we will find out who the BIG BROTHER STAR is for the week. Unfortunately I did not get many votes (5/6ish) but it is what it is :P Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
